Un amour impossible
by Mei-707
Summary: TOmoé est une démone qui est amoureuse d'un humain et cet amour va tuer l'homme de sa vie. Mais malgré les interdits elle fera se que jamais aucuns autre démon n'a fait...
1. One Shot

**_Dis clamer : tous les personnages de cette fic sont à moi, même s'ils portent des noms de personnage connus et je m'excuse après de tous les religieux si mon texte les choquent ou pense qu'il manque de respect envers leur religion._**

_L'amour est parfois cruel… Enfin…_

- Tomoé… Tomoé, réveille toi mon amour…

Tomoé ouvre doucement les yeux et voie Ren pencher sur elle en souriant.

Ren : Tomoé… C'est l'heure de te lever mon ange…

Elle se remonte la couverture sur le visage.

Tomoé : Encore une minute… Et je ne suis pas un ange…

Ren se dirige vers la cuisine et verse du café dans une tasse puis reviens vers le lit.

Ren : Amour, il faut te lever il est 8h moins le quart

Tomoé : QUOI ?

Elle sort du lit à une vitesse folle, file à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer le visage, reviens dans la chambre et prends la tasse de café en embrassent Ren, boit son café d'une traite et retourne à la salle de bain se laver les dents. Ren patiente en souriant.

Tomoé avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais qui lui tombait jusqu'au reins et des yeux vert sombre. Son parfum était le même que celui d'une bête sauvage mais il était doux et délicat.

Ren était grand, les cheveux brun et les yeux bleu profond qui reflétaient sa gentillesse. C'est ce qui avait plu à Tomoé.

Tomoé : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt !

Ren : Parce qu'il n'est en faite que 6h du matin.

Tomoé fait passé sa tête entre la porte et le mur.

Tomoé : Il n'est que 6h du matin ?

Ren : Oui, je savais que tu allais encore mettre trente ans pour te réveiller et je voulais profiter de toi se matin .

Elle se dirige vers lui et pointe vers lui une brosse à cheveux d'un air menaçant.

Tomoé : Je t'interdis de me refaire ce coup la !

Il lui attrape le poignet et l'attire vers lui.

Ren : Et que me fera tu si je recommence ?

Il commence à lui faire de doux baisers dans le cou en passant ses mains sur ses fesses nue.

Tomoé : Je ne sais pas encore…

Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il lui avait fait cette mauvaise blague et se pris au jeux en passant ses mains sous sont t-shirt.

…

Lorsqu'il fut 7h45, Tomoé été déjà prête pour aller travailler et c'est avec un très long baiser avec Ren qu'elle partie le cœur léger.

Arriver devant l'immeuble ou elle bosse elle lâcha se long cheveux noirs et se présenta au comptoir pour que Joa lui donne son courier.

Joa : Salut Tomoé, tu vas bien ?

Tomoé : On ne peut mieux, j'ai du courrier ?

Joa : Ouais. Une nouvelle mission, une facture de téléphone portable et un message de Kaoru.

Tomoé : je prends la mission et le message, la facture tu t'en débarrasses.

Joa : Tiens. Au faite, en ce moment le boss et de mauvaise humeur, alors fait attention à toi.

Tomoé : Okay.

Et pendant qu'elle faisait balancer ses hanche et ses cheveux vers l'ascenseur, Joa soufflait sur la facture qui s'enflammer d'elle-même.

7ème sous sol La jeune femme sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau. Enfin assise, elle ouvrit la mission.

« A 15h04, rendez vous au 14, avenue des Pyrénées. Une femme de 34 ans, blonde, les yeux marron, lunettes et habiller en tailleur. Commende habituelle.

Cromhell, directrice en chef du bureau de la morgue. »

Tomoé : Etrange, pourquoi je n'ai pas plus d'information sur le sujet de cette nana ?... Bof, m'en tape après tout

Elle ouvrit ensuite la lettre contenant le message de Kaoru.

« J'ai essayer de te joindre hier, tu avais était convoquer dans le bureau du boss, je ne sais pas pourquoi -- tu vas p't'être avoir un promotion o.

En tout cas tu devrais garder ton portable allumer même tes jours de congé.

Kaoru, ta coéquipière de tuerie.

PS : on pourrait déjeuner ensemble aujourd'hui avant la mission ? Réponds moi vite sil te plait. »

Tomoé se pencha sur son clavier et écrivit à toute vitesse qu'elle acceptait le déjeuner a condition de ne rien payer et la réponse ne mit qu'une minute avant d'arriver.

« Tu peux toujours courir, tu paye ton repas ou tu tue le serveur. Non mais ho ! T'es une furie oui ou merde ? »

Tomoé éclata de rire, Kaoru était sa meilleure amie. Pourtant Kaoru était une vampire et Tomoé une furie, d'habitude leur boss ne mélanger pas les races de peur de désaccord mais il les avait pourtant misent ensemble et voila plus d'un siècle que leur duo était le meilleur. En attendant de pouvoir partir manger elle s'attarda sur une pile de dossier qu'elle aurais du rendre des semaine à l'avance.

Lorsque midi sonna enfin elle sortit de son bureau et le ferma à clef puis se dirigea vers celui de Kaoru.

Kaoru : J'ai le ventre qui crie famine depuis 2h.

Tomoé : Ah ? C'est toi que j'entendais depuis mon bureau ?

Kaoru : Mais tu vas arrêter un jour de te foutre de ma gueule ?

Tomoé : Oui, le jour ou les gargouilles seront belles XD

Kaoru : GRRRRRRRR ! JE VAIS TE TUER TOMOE !

Mais avant qu'elle ait put finir sa phrase, la furie avait déjà sortit ses ailes et volait au dessus des box.

Tomoé : Attrape moi si tu peux XD

Et Kaoru se mit à courir si vite que personne ne put la voir. Personne ne s'étonna de leur comportement car il était presque quotidien. Le seul jour de l'année ou elle ne sont pas si rieuse est le jour ou leur amie Ede c'est faite tuer par un humain armé. Elles lui avaient fait payer leur douleur comme il se devait en le torturant durant des mois (elle le maintenait en vie par magie).

Après le déjeuner elles partirent accomplir leur mission. Ce fut si simple qu'elles finirent en 2 minutes.

Kaoru : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Des camions de pompier passèrent devant elles.

Tomoé : Ohoooooo ! Certainement un gros incendie. On va voir ça ?

Kaoru : VOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Elles suivirent les camions, et chaque pas qu'elle faisait mettait un peu plus de doute dans le cœur démoniaque de Tomoé.

C'est en arrivant devant l'immeuble de son appartement que Tomoé compris. Tout s'expliquer : sa convocation de la veille, sa mission si facile… Trop facile… Le boss avait découvert sa liaison avec Ren et avait pris ses dispositions. Il l'avait fait tuer.

Tomoé s'élança pour monter les marches mas un pompier l'arrêta.

L'homme : Non mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas monter. C'est trop dangereux.

Tomoé : Rien à foutre ! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

Deux hommes sortirent de m'immeuble en portant un homme que la démone reconnue tout de suite.

Tomoé : REN !

Elle se précipita après que Kaoru et monopolisé l'attention du pompier. Les infirmiers le mirent sur un brancard et commencèrent leur examinassions.

Tomoé : Comment va-t-il ?

Infirmier : Je suis désolé mademoiselle… Il n'y à rien à faire…

L'autre homme mettait un drap blanc sur le corps de Ren.

Tomoé : JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS ! IL N'EST PAS MORT ! CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

La colère qui montait en elle grandissait si vite qu'elle commençait à reprendre sa forme originelle : celle d'une furie.

Kaoru s'en aperçue et l'entraîna avec une force inhumaine pour une femme. Une dizaine de rue plus loin Tomoé n'avais plus de vêtement, sa peau était entièrement recouverte d'écailles grises, ses cheveux noir plus long qu'avant recouvraient sa nudité, de grandes ailes noir sortaient de son dos, les yeux vert désormais rouge et les canines plus longues.

Kaoru : Tomoé…

La démone ne l'entendait pas, tout ce qui lui importait c'était Ren.

Tomoé : Ren… Ren… REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

………..

Tomoé dormais encore lorsque Kaoru lui apporta son petit déjeuner. Elle avait pleuré presque toute la nuit cet humain dont elle s'était entichée sur l'épaule de son amie qui n'avais rien fait d'autre que lui mettre une couverture dessus et caresser ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la furie ne se rappela pas tout de suite pourquoi elle se sentait si mal.

Kaoru : Tu te réveilles enfin ?

Tomoé : …

Kaoru : Tu l'aimais vraiment ?

Cette question choqua Tomoé.

Tomoé : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Kaoru : Mais enfin Tomoé, réfléchis, si tu n'était pas amoureuse de cet humain, serait il mort ? Si tu ne vivais pas avec lui, l'auraient-ils trouvés ?

La lois est strict : nous n'avons pas le droit d'aimer ! Ren ne faisait que te gêner.

C'est alors que, doucement, Tomoé compris une chose de plus : le boss n'avait pas découvert sa relation avec Ren, il avait était mit au courant par Kaoru.

Sans réfléchir la furie se jeta sur sa « meilleure amie » et lui flanqua des coups de poing partout ou elle le pouvait. La vampire ne chercha pas à se défendre et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Tomoé : POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TOI ? JE TE CROYAIS MON AMIE ET TU M'AS TRAILLE LACHEMENT ! POURQUOI ?

Kaoru : Tu te détournais de ton travaille… Tu ne pensé plus qu'a lui… Tu m'as abandonnée…

Tomoé : Alors tu n'as fait ça que par jalousie ? MAIS TU ETAIS MA MEILLEURE AMIE, JE NE T'AURAIS JAMAIS ABANDONNE !

Tomoé se leva, elle pris des affaires à Kaoru et la regarda une dernière fois avant de partir en lui piquant ses clopes.

…

Elle n'avait plus fumé depuis qu'elle était avec Ren, mais maintenant…

C'est alors qu'elle passer dans une rue sombre que quelque chose d'étrange. Au début c'était comme un rêve, une hallucination. Puis, peu à peu, le rêve devint réalité. Il était la, debout devant elle, avec de grandes ailes blanche.

Tomoé : Ren …?

Ren : Bonjour mon amour…

Elle se jeta contre lui, mais ressentit une intense brûlure au cœur.

Ren : Pardonne moi Tomoé… Pardonne moi… Je ne suis plus comme avant… Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble.

Tomoé : Tu es un… ange…

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Ren. Il pris le visage de Tomoé entre ses main et lui fit un baiser furtif avant de disparaître.

…

Devant son immeuble calciné, Tomoé s'était assise sur un banc et repensait à sa rencontre avec Ren.

Flash Back

Tomoé vient de finir une mission difficile. Kaoru est malade, n'est pas venue avec elle. La démone s'est blessé à l'épaule et au cou et saigne beaucoup. Elle passe devant une petite pharmacie de ban lieux sans s'en apercevoir. Un homme a l'intérieur l'aperçu et l'attrapa par le bras.

Tomoé : Lâches moi !

Ren : Vous êtes blessé, et vu la direction que vous prenez, vous n'avez pas l'intention d'aller à l'hôpital pour vous faire soigner.

Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la pharmacie et la fit s'asseoir sur le comptoir.

Tomoé : Qu'est ce tu contes faire ?

Ren : Mais vous soignez bien sur !

Tomoé : Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la sortie mais Ren et plus rapide et va fermer la porte à clef.

Ren : Pas question que vous sortiez d'ici dans cet état.

Il alla chercher de quoi désinfecter les plais et des bandages.

Ren : Sil vous plait, voulez vous bien enlever votre t-shirt que je puisse faire mon travail.

Tomoé : Et puis quoi encore, je ne suis pas du genre à me déshabiller devant un parfait inconnue. Alors rêve pas mon vieux, et range ton matériel, il ne servira pas ce soir.

Alors que Tomoé s'apprêtait à sortir, il lui enfonce une seringue de tranquillisant dans le bras et elle s'effondre.

…

Lorsqu'elle reprend conscience, Tomoé est allongé sur le comptoir avec pour cacher son buste une chemise d'homme. Les stores sont descendus, donc personne dans la rue ne pouvait la voir.

Ren : vous vous réveillez enfin ?

Tomoé : Ou sont mes affaires ?

Ren : Juste à côté de vous. La blessure au cou saignait plus que je ne le croyais. J'ai du prendre les mesures nécessaires et…

Tomoé : Et te rincé l'œil !

Ren : Et heureusement que je les ai prise car une petite veine était percé. Je m'étonne tout de même que vous ne sentiez pas la douleur.

Tomoé : Je ne suis pas douillette. Maintenant retourne toi que je me rhabille.

Il se tourne vers le mur pendant que la démone enfile son soutien-gorge et son t-shirt. Elle se lève et commence à partir lorsque Ren la rattrape par le bras et la fait se retourner. Il la plaque contre le mur.

Ren : Pourquoi ton parfum est il celui d'une bête sauvage ?

Tomoé : Lâche… Moi…

Mais il la maintenait avec force, ce qui fut étrange pour elle car elle était bien plus forte qu'un simple humain. Elle regarda ses yeux et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle l'embrassa.

Fin du Flash Back

Flash Back

Tomoé rentre tard, Ren s'est endormit sur le canapé. Le dînée refroidit est encore sur la table. Elle s'approche de lui et le réveille en l'embrassant.

Ren : T'étais ou ?

Tomoé : Au travail…

Ren : Tu aurais pu appeler pour prévenir.

Tomoé : Je suis dés…

Ren : C'est comme ça presque tout le temps.

Tomoé : Je suis vraiment désolé Ren… Mais…

Ren : C'est pour ça que…

Tomoé : Laisse moi t'expliquer…

Ren : Je t'ai acheter un portable .

Il sort la boite de dessous le canapé. Tomoé ne comprends pas pourquoi Ren est tout content de lui.

Tomoé : Mais…

Ren : Je t'interdit de donner le numéro à qui que ce soit.

Tomoé : Mais…

Elle regards le portable puis lui sotte au cou et l'embrasse passionnément.

Fin du Flash Back

Tomoé pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait perdu l'homme de sa vie à cause de sa meilleure amie, et le fait qu'il soit un humain faisait d'elle une démone reniée.

…

La nuit était tombée et elle s'était endormie sur le banc. Elle fut réveillée par une étrange lueur.

Ren : Tomoé…

Tomoé : Ren… ?

Ren : Tomoé, je n'y arriverais pas… Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans pensé à toi. Je t'aime tellement Tomoé…

Elle s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa.

Tomoé : Ne me laisse pas Ren… Je t'en supplie… Ne m'abandonne pas…

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Ren alors qu'il l'embrassait. Il la souleva comme si ce n'était qu'une plume et l'emporta en haut d'un building.

…

Le lendemain, Tomoé était couverte seulement par le long manteau blanc de Ren. Elle le chercha du regard mais il n'était pas la.

Tomoé : Ren… Ren…

Ren : Je suis la…

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Tomoé : tu m'as tant manqué.

Ren : Arrête, je ne suis partit qu'hier…

Tomoé : Ren… Le fait que tu soit un ange et moi un démon… C'est tabou… Les grands patrons ne permettent pas que leurs soldats enfreignent leurs lois.

Ren : Je m'en tape de leur putain de règle Tomoé… Tu crois vraiment que je peux te quitter comme ça juste parce que je suis devenu un ange… Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à être un ange !

Tomoé : C'est parce que je t'ai aimais en tant qu'humain et pour me punir il ton envoyer la haut, alors que je suis d'en…

Ren l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

C'est alors qu'une lumière blanche pour Ren et noire pour Tomoé les entraîna.

…

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans cette salle trop sombre aux yeux de Tomoé et trop clair pour ce de Ren, l'ange fut le premier à réagir : il referma son manteau autour des épaules de la démone pour cacher sa nudité.

C'est alors que des voies s'élevèrent de nulle part.

Dieu : Ren et Tomoé, vous êtes coupable d'un amour interdit par nos deux camps.

Lucifer : Vous serez donc sévèrement châtier. Nous vous réservons quelques spécialités de la maison en Enfer

Ren : Oh non vous ne nous punirez pas !

Dieu : Et pourquoi cela ?

Ren : Tomoé est enceinte. Je suis un ange et les anges ont la faculté de faire avoir un enfant à qui bon leur semble.

Tomoé fut étonné par ses propos mais lui prit la main pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris son plan.

Lucifer : Oui mais on s'en fou complet de ce gosse.

Tomoé : Vous ne comprenez pas. Cet enfant sera et ne sera pas ange et démon.

Ren : Il sera l'être originel. Il sera doté du pouvoir des mots.

Tomoé : Ses paroles seront comme une sentence s'abatant sur l'humanité.

Ren : Il pourrait bien faire pencher la balance du côté du bien ou du côté du mal.

Tomoé : Notre bataille serait enfin terminé et l'un de vous deux régnerez en maître absolu après avoir écrasez l'autre.

Ren : Vos pouvoirs seraient sans limite…

Dieu et Lucifer : ASSEZ !

Lucifer : Ce serait vraiment le pied… A condition qu'il soit élevé comme un humain. Mais aucun de vous deux ne l'êtes.

Dieu : Nous attendrons sa naissance et nous le confirons à la famille idéale tandis que vous irez croupir dans le pire endroit qu'il puisse exister…

Lucifer : …L'Enfer de l'Enfer.

Ren : Certainement pas !

Tomoé : Si vous nous y envoyer nous nous tuerons tous les deux et ne le ferons tuer aussi.

Ren : Et comme chaque être des deux clamp se déteste, jamais plus une occasion si belle se représentera !

La lumière devint grise et l'ange déchu pris sa démone dans ses bras.

Tomoé (elle chuchote) : Suis-je vraiment enceinte ?

Ren : (pareil) : Oui, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre.

Tomoé : Mais que font-ils ?

Ren : Je n'en sais rien…

Tomoé : On dirait un conseil de discipline de mon collège .

Ren : Au faite, je ne sais même pas ton age… Je veux dire… Ton age réel…

Tomoé : Je suis morte à 13 ans, lorsque l'on deviens un soldat de Didi ou de Lulu on recommence à vieillir sans pour autant re-mourir, tout aussi vite. Donc j'ai vraiment 23 ans .

La lumière redevint sombre et lumineuse et les voies divines s'élevèrent ensemble.

Dieu et Lucifer : Notre décision est prise. Vous vivrez en étant humain. Vous élever l'enfant pour en faire un être neutre. Plus tard, il devra choisir son camp.

Et tout disparu.

…

Tomoé et Ren étaient désormais un je couple marié qui venait de s'installer dans une petite maison dans la ville de New York.

Leur fils, Hikaru, avait 15 ans. Il allait au lycée, avait beaucoup d'amis, était un bon élève mais était plutôt perturbateur. Il s'était déjà fait arrêter pour vole à l'étalage et pour tapage nocturne mais passé aussi tous ses mercredis après midi dans une maison de retraite en tant que bénévole et ses samedis dans une épicerie pour aider ses parents à payer les factures en cas de coup dur.

Tomoé : Alors mon chéri, comment c'est passé le lycée aujourd'hui ?

Hikaru : Très bien. J'ai lancé mon compas dans la tête du prof d'histoire, me suis mis à hurler que j'avais réussi à récupérer les documents secret quand le prof de maths m'a demander de distribuer les copies et je me suis surpassé à la batterie en cour le musque : je l'ai exploser.

Tomoé éclatât de rire.

Ren : Arrête de plaisanter avec ses choses la, tu sais très bien que l'école s'est important pour bien gagner sa vie.

Hikaru : Je sais papa. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien fait de tout ça.

Tomoé : Ren, il plaisante. Arrête d'être aussi susceptible à se sujet.

Ren : je ne suis pas susceptible !

Hikaru : Si tu l'ai :p

Tous les 3 se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Mais se qu'ils ne savaient pas, s'était que Hikaru, qui avait était élever en être neutre, le serait pour toujours.

…

C'est alors que la famille fut entourait d'une lumière rouge.

Dieu et Lucifer : Nous avons assez attendus. Votre enfant doit choisir son camp

Ren : Mais c'est encor trop tôt !

Tomoé : Il n'est pas encore prés !

Hikaru : De quoi vous parler ? Et c'est quoi ces voies ? Elles viennent d'où ?

Lucifer : Silence le mioche ! Nous parlons d'un vieil accord fait il y a longtemps avec tes parents !

Hikaru : M'en fou moi, j'ai rien à faire ici.

Dieu : Au contraire jeune homme. C'est justement de toi que nous parlons.

Hikaru : Et pourquoi ?

Lucifer : Grande gueule, il me plait beaucoup, je le prendrais volontiers chez moi !

Ren : Il est trop jeune, il n'est pas prés !

Tomoé : Comment voulez vous qu'il sache ce qu'il fait à 15 ans ?

Hikaru : CA SUFFIT ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez tous parler et je m'en tape. Ce que je sais c'est que l'on me demande de faire un choix, je veux savoir quel est se choix.

Dieu et Lucifer : Tes parents on des chose à te révéler.

Il y eu un éclaire et Tomoé se transforma en furie et Ren en ange, tout deux avec douleur.

Tomoé : Hikaru ne me regarde pas !

L'adolescent pris peur et essaya de reculer et de fermer les yeux mais il était paralysé.

Hikaru : Maman !

Ren se plaça devant sa femme pour la cacher de son fils. Lui n'avait que de grandes ailes blanches qui lui sortaient du dos.

Hikaru : Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Tomoé : Tout est de ma faute. J'était une démone, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un humain, ton père, et pour me punir ils l'ont tuer et l'ont transformer en ange. Mais malgré l'interdiction, nous nous sommes aimé. Et tu es venu au monde…

Hikaru : Et alors ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Ren : Car pour survivre nous leur avons promis que tu deviendrais soit un ange, soit un démon et que tu ferais basculer l'avenir du monde.

Dieu et Lucifer : Tu doit choisir ton camps, maintenant !

Hikaru : Alors en claire, j'ai le destin du monde sur les épaules.

Tomoé et Ren : Oui…

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques minutes.

Hikaru : J'ai choisis : Je ne serais ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Je continuerais à vivre en tant qu'humain j'accomplirais parfois de bonnes et de mauvaises choses, comme bon me plaira.

Lucifer : PAS QUESTION ! TU DOIS CHOISIR UN CAMP !

Ren et Tomoé : C'est ce qu'il à fait !

Hikaru : je ne veux pas oeuvrer pour le bien ou pour le mal. J'aime la vie que je mène et je ne veux pas qu'elle change. Je n'ai que 15 ans et j'ai la vie devant moi.

Dieu : très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas choisir ton camp, lors de ta mort ton âme n'ira ni au paradis, ni en enfers. Tu disparaîtras définitivement.

Hikaru : Pas de problème, à condition que cela n'arrive pas à mes parents.

Tomoé : NON pas question, mon fils na pas à subir les conséquence de mes actes…

Ren : De nos actes !

Hikaru : Maman, papa, c'est ma vie…

Lucifer : non, ta mort.

Hikaru : De ma mort, et si je veux que mon âme soit détruite elle le sera !

Dieu et Lucifer : Accord accepter !

Tomoé et Ren : NON ATTENDEZ !

Lucifer : trop taaaaaaaard !

Tomoé, Ren et Hikaru se retrouvèrent dans leur cuisine. Tomoé envoya une gifle monumentale à son fils.

Tomoé : COMMENT AS-TU PU ?

Ren : Tomoé calme toi !

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de leur fils.

Hikaru : Je savais… Que si je ne faisais pas ce que j'ai fait, vous partiriez dans un endroit terrible, je ne voulais pas vous perdre…

Il se jeta dans les bras de ses parents.

…

Hikaru mourut à l'age de 74 ans, père de 4 enfants, grand père de 8 petits enfants et de 20 arrière petits enfants. Toute la ligné de la démone et de l'ange avait eu un pouvoir spécial sans le savoir. Cette grande famille s'éteignit lorsque les derniers faux jumeaux moururent. La fille devint un ange et le garçon un démon.

Les âmes de Tomoé et Ren furent réincarner.

**_C'est comme ça que ce finit mon histoire. Elle n'est pas magnifique, elle n'est pas non plus horrible à se point (enfin j'espère ). J'ai un peu abrégé la fin, je n'avais plus d'idée._**


	2. Poème

Voici le poème qui à inspirer l'histoire

Je me sentais si bien  
Tu me serrais dans tes bras  
Le temps semblait lointain  
Et l'enfer si bas

Tu es parti  
Tu ma laisser  
Je n'ai plus de vie  
Tu m'as abandonné

Sans le savoir  
Je me laissais dépérir  
Sans le vouloir  
Je me laissais mourir

Mais qui est donc cet être  
Il s'approche de moi  
Étrange, il semble être  
Comme il te ressemble, toi...

De tes grandes ailes  
Tu me m'entour  
Dans ce monde parallèle  
Tout n'est qu'amour

Mais nous somme différent  
Nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble  
Je suis noir, tu es blanc  
Pourtant nos enfants te ressemblent

Tu viens du Paradis  
Je viens de l'Enfer  
Mais sans to je n'ai plus de vie  
Alors dis moi, qu'allons nous faire

Par Meï Labarge


End file.
